


Притворяясь мертвым

by Victoria_Kenigen



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Kenigen/pseuds/Victoria_Kenigen
Summary: Шерлок спрыгнул с крыши. Гарри Харт попал под пулю. А Джон и Эгззи остались совсем одни. Военный доктор, закаленный Афганистаном , смог смириться с подобной потерей, хотя даже спустя полтора года ноги все еще несут его на кладбище. Там он встречает потерянного и убитого горем мальчика, который только недавно потерял своего наставника. Окажется ли эта встреча судьбоносной? И с какими трудностями предстоит столкнуться Джону, если даже сам Майкрофт Холмс потеряет его из поля зрения?





	1. Судьбоносная встреча

**Джон.  
**  
И вот я снова здесь. Сколько раз я говорил себе не приходить, а все равно возвращаюсь сюда снова и снова.  
  
— Это все твоя вина, Шерлок, — обратился я к холодному камню, — Из-за тебя, я все свое свободное время просыхаю здесь. Ты бы наверно удивился, если бы увидел меня сейчас.  
  
Да. Я сам знал какое жалкое зрелище из себя представляю. Промокшая от дождя одежда противно липла к коже, а куски грязи, которые цеплялись до этого за ботинки, довольно быстро перекочевали на брюки. Я сидел прислонившись спиной к холодному мрамору и даже не собирался вставать с теплой земли. Подумаешь. Ну, промокну я. Так кому какое дело до этого? Хотя, возможно, миссис Хадсон снова посмотрит на меня глазами побитой собаки, когда я вернусь домой.  
  
Нет, я не съехал с комнаты, как наивно полагало большинство читателей моего блога. Разве я мог? Да, атмосфера давила, удушала. Мне снились кошмары Бартца. Но встать и уйти я не мог. Потерять то место, которое нас связывало? Пока у меня не хватало на это духу, хотя частенько подобные мысли и закрадывались в мою голову. Пора отпустить, забыть. Как никак уже почти полтора года прошло после его падения.  
  
Я устало закрыл глаза и откинул голову. Как же все надоело. Жизнь стала еще хуже, чем после отставки.Воспоминания того, как в крови кипел адреналин, и рядом был Шерлок удушали.  
  
Удивительный, совершенно потрясающий мужчина, от которого захватывало дух. Гениальный человек, который мог прочитать человека менее чем за минуту, кружил голову и мне часто казалось, что нет такой задачи, которую он не смог бы решить.  
  
Я сглотнул. Перед глазами снова встала картина его падения.  
  
— Считай это моей последней запиской, Джон.  
  
Сердце заново пропустило удар. Я никогда к этому не привыкну. Никогда не поверю в то, что он действительно мертв.  
  
Внезапно дождь перестал барабанить по моему лицу, и я открыл глаза.  
  
Надо мной стоял юноша, держа на вытянутой руке большой черный зонт.  
  
— Сэр, это, наверное, не самая лучшая идея лежать здесь под дождем? — пытаясь выдавить из себя некое подобие улыбки, спросил незнакомец.  
  
— Да. Я что-то задумался, -решил солгать я.  
  
Наверно было бы не лучшем решением говорить мальчишке то, что я был бы совсем не против, если бы меня поразила лихорадка, и я бы скоропостижно скончался прямо на этом месте.  
  
Я принял протянутую руку и встал с земли. Наверно, это был знак того, что пора уходить.  
  
— Меня кстати Джон зовут.  
  
— Очень, приятно, — как-то безжизненно отозвался юноша, — Эггзи.  
  
Видимо первый раз здесь.  
  
Мы дошли до края кладбища так и не сказав друг другу ни слова. Я, признать по правде, даже не знал, что можно сказать в подобном случае.  
  
Эггзи протянул мне в руки зонт.  
  
— Подержите минутку, пожалуйста.  
  
Парень подошел к припаркованному около кладбища кэбу, достал оттуда еще один зонт и протянул его мне.  
  
 — Возьмите. Вам, наверно, далеко идти. Я бы подбросил, но мне срочно надо ехать.  
  
— Да не стоит. Я бы и без зонта дошел. Спасибо.  
  
Подобная спешка всколыхнула воспоминания. Шерлок тоже всегда куда-то торопился.  
  
Парень довольно быстро запрыгнул в машину и умчался в дождь.  
  
На этом, как мне казалось, наше знакомство и закончилось.


	2. Исчезновение

**Мерлин.**  
  
— Галахад, ваш вылет ровно через два часа. Советую поторопиться. Аэропорт находится в другой части города, — повторил я ушедшему в себя Эггзи.  
  
Я уже перестал пытаться образумить мальчишку, чтобы тот не ходил на кладбище. Все равно бесполезно. После внезапной смерти Гарри, Эггзи превратился в безэмоциональную куклу.  
  
Не сразу конечно.  
  
Во время миссии по обезвреживанию Валентайна Эггзи скорее напоминал машину для убийств. Его не интересовали ни заложники, ни пассажиры корабля. Он с легкостью избавился от предателей. Хотя, признаться по правде без моего прямого участия здесь не обошлось, но кто же знал, что это произведет такой масштабный эффект. Не скажу, что меня сильно волновала судьба отступников, но тем не менее.  
  
Газель — профессиональная убийца, в тот момент тоже не была для Эггзи проблемой. Она была лишь незначительным препятствием на пути к главной цели. Лишь после того как Гэри уверился в том, что Валентайн мертв, его жажда крови остановилась.  
  
Он предотвратил тысячи смертей по всему миру, и как я слышал через канал связи ему многие были благодарны. Помнится, ему строила глазки сама шведская принцесса Тильда, но мальчику никто не был интересен. По завершению миссии он взял под локоток Рокси и направился в ближайший бар.  
  
Как мне потом рассказывала Роксана, худшего состояния она еще не встречала.  
  
Сначала Эггзи поздравлял их с блестящим выполнением миссии. Они пили за всех: за меня, за Рокси, за самого Эггзи. Но когда речь дошла до Гарри, Эггзи замолчал. Он не проронил ни слова, пока осушал литровую бутылку скотча. Его руки дрожали не в состоянии держать чашку, но он все равно продолжал пить. Рокс отобрала у него спиртное, но после этого он начал звереть. Гражданских удалось спасти только чудом. Если бы рядом с ними не оказалось тренированного агента, кто знает чем все закончилось. Их спасло еще то, что Ланселот додумалась наконец связаться со мной и попросить убойную дозу транквилизатора.  
  
Только транквилизатор его и остановил. Эггзи стал безопасен для окружающих, но увы не для себя самого. Сознание сыграло с ним злую шутку. Его голову наводнили кошмары.  
Помнится, когда мы отвозили его безжизненное тело в Кингсман, он кричал, метался во сне, звал Гарри, извинялся тысячи раз за оплошность… Даже мне, опытному агенту становилось жутко от его состояния. Такими темпами могло дойти и до того, что мальчик мог просто сойти с ума от горя.  
  
В лазарете врач нас уверил, что сможет обеспечить пациенту сон без сновидений, вколет успокоительного и на завтра мальчик будет, как новенький.  
  
Отчасти док не соврал. Вскоре Гэри действительно успокоился и затих. Об эмоциональном припадке напоминали лишь дорожки слез на щеках. Но вот на следующее утро проснулся совершенно другой человек.  
  
Эггзи — общительный, веселый и неунывающий юноша бесследно исчез. На его место пришел Галахад. Безэмоциональный агент, берущийся чуть ли не за каждую миссию. Он перестал общаться с семьей, оборвал контакты с Рокси, и даже я если бы не был его координатором очевидно тоже оказался бы в черной зоне.  
  
О прошлом мальчике напоминали лишь его вылазки на кладбище. Здесь он становился чуть более человечным. Безусловно воспоминания давили тяжким грузом, но даже сегодняшнее его поведение, оставляло надежду, что когда-нибудь хотя бы часть его эмоций вернется.  
  


***

  
  
Миссия по зачистке сицилийской мафии прошла намного легче чем мы думали. Больше времени заняли слежка и подготовка к самой операции, чем ее выполнение. Казалось, что Гэри не был доволен подобным поворотом событий. Действия по устранению секретной группировки были произведены на основании секретного донесения. Факты предоставленные Кингсману были немного преувеличены, поэтому предположительные двадцать группировок резко сократились до десяти и видимо именно это так и тревожило Эггзи.  
  
— Миссия успешно выполнена, — возвестил я ему в коммуникатор, когда программа очистки была завершена, — Галахад, я вызвал вам вертолет, скоро он будет на месте.  
  
— Понял, Мерлин.  
  
И все. На этом наше с ним общение и ограничивалось. В такие моменты я как никогда раньше скучал по всем его ехидным замечаниям.  
  


***

  
  
— Мерлин? — неуверенно раздалось в моем наушнике, когда агенты были благополучно доставлены на место.  
  
— Да, Галахад, я вас слушаю? — Гэри довольно редко обращался ко мне лично, поэтому я снова подумал на работу.  
  
— Мерлин, ты не знаешь, Рокс сейчас на задании?  
  
Я подавился кофе. Он меня спросил не по работе? Удивительно. Но, быстро взяв себя в руки, я ответил.  
  
— Нет. Мисс Роксана сейчас отдыхает после миссии.  
  
— О, понятно. Не буду ее тогда беспокоить. Слушай, Мерлин, а ты не против если я на завтра возьму выходной? Давно хотел с семьей встретиться.  
  
Внутри словно камень с души свалился. Неужели его наконец начало понемногу отпускать?  
  
— Да, Эггзи, конечно. Считай все сделано. Завтра ты выходной.  
  
— Спасибо, Мерлин. Тогда давай, я отключаюсь.  
  
— Понял вас, мистер Анвин, — улыбнулся я сам себе, отключая наушники.  
  
Но что-то меня насторожило в последней фразе Эггзи. Не знаю, что именно, но это его «спасибо» прозвучало уж слишком серьезно.  
  
Я попробовал вновь подключиться к наушнику, но у меня ничего не вышло.  
  
— Черт, возьми! — подорвался со своего места я, — Этот гаденыш!!!  
  
Особенностью всей техники в Кингсмен являлось то, что ни один агент не был в состоянии ее отключить самостоятельно. Только после того как координатор отключался от сети, агент мог позволить себе сделать то же самое.  
  
И я собственноручно позволил ему пропасть со всех моих радаров!  
  
Я ИДИОТ!!!


	3. Отчаянная ситуация

**Джон.**  
  
Моя смена уже подходила к концу. Оставался всего лишь один, последний пациент. Точнее пациентка…  
  
И эта пациентка мне признаться уже довольно надоела.  
  
Молодая женщина с красивым именем Мэри преследует меня вот уже не первый месяц. И я не преувеличиваю.  
  
Первый раз я с ней столкнулся, когда она пришла ко мне на прием с довольно запущенной ангиной. Я ей выписал таблеток, назначил курс лечения. Вскоре женщина выздоровела, но видеться реже мы от этого не перестали. Мы случайным образом сталкивались в магазине, аптеке, она иногда встречала меня после работы. Признаюсь, поначалу мне такое внимание даже льстило, но она перегибала палку. Она даже устроилась к нам подрабатывать медсестрой, чтобы чаще видеть своего «милипусека».  
  
Бррр…  
  
Меня уже потряхивало от ее присутствия. Хотя я наверно сам виноват. Отгородившись от мира я с легкостью повелся на ее нежные речи и слова поддержки. Она пыталась вытащить меня из той скорлупы в которую я себя загнал. Но уже буквально после второго нашего свидания я словно шестым чувством ощутил, как меня сканируют.  
  
Это забытое чувство я мог ощутить только при общении с Шерлоком, а тут обычная провинциалка… Разумеется Афганское чутье на опасность в тот момент накрыло меня словно защитным куполом.  
  
Вовремя состроив из себя эдакого простачка, я стал расхваливать и всячески ухаживать за ней. Плёл ей о том, какие у нее красивые глаза, нежнейшие в мире руки, весь вечер подливал ей вина, не давая даже повода подумать, будто мои мысли заняты чем-либо кроме нее.  
  
Следует отметить, занятия Шерлока в попытке научить меня дедукции не прошли даром.  
Я сумел заметить, пока нахваливал ее руки, что они у нее довольно крепкие. При легком объятии обнаружил под закрытым платьем приличный такой арсенал мускулатуры, которая уж никаким образом не соответствовала мирной селянке. А при близком контакте заметил в ее волосах крошки пороха, которые вначале принял за пыль, но терпкий запах, идущий от волос, прилично облитых парфюмом, развеял мои сомнения. Подобные детали никак не внушали доверия…  
  
И вот я уже второй месяц, строя из себя наивного дурачка, пытаюсь от нее избавиться.  
  
Так ведь ничего не помогает!  
  
Сначала, я пытался завести роман с медсестрой из хирургического отделения. Девушка, вроде когда-то имела на меня виды, поэтому ухаживания не должны были казаться подозрительными. Я слал цветы, конфеты, спустя неделю пригласил ее на свидание. Но вот в ресторан, который я выбрал, пришла, увы, не Сара, а Мэри. Она улыбнулась мне кровожадной улыбкой и рассказала, что встретила на улице Сару и та сказала ей, прийти сюда.  
  
— Я и не знала, что ты приготовил для меня сюрприз! — довольной кошкой улыбнулась она, принимая у меня из рук букет роз, предназначенный совершенно не ей.  
  
Думаю не сложно догадаться, что Сары я с того момента в больнице больше не видел.  
  
Я пытался выставить из себя самого ничтожного человека во Вселенной.  
  
Перестал дарить цветы, водить по ресторанам, аргументируя это тем, что не могу это делать из-за отсутствия денег. На это мне было елейным голоском сказано, что со мной готовы быть и в горе, и в радости. И даже если я стану нищим, как церковная мышь, она все равно меня не бросит.  
  
Я начал курить. Дымил как паровоз. Но она, вдыхая сигаретный дым, лишь улыбалась.  
Бросил. В больнице из-за этого начались проблемы, да и сам я, признаться, не был любителем.  
  
Взял себе на ее день рождения больничный и напился вдрызг. Наутро проснулся в ее квартире. Обвел взглядом комнату и пришел к выводу, что план наконец сработал. В спальне не было ни одного живого места. Шторы разорваны, мебель поломана, даже окно было выбито. Но Мэри со спокойствием удава отодвинула ножкой покорёженную дверь и подала мне в руки банку с рассолом.  
  
— Не стоит себя загонять так на работе, — было сказано мне с состраданием.  
  
И сейчас сидя перед ней и улыбаясь по мере сил я уже подумывал позвонить Майкрофту, чтобы обеспечить себе хотя бы один холостяцкий вечер.  
  
— Милый, куда мы с тобой сегодня пойдем? — спросил меня мой личный светловолосый кошмар, — Может сходим в тот уютный итальянский ресторанчик на углу Кортни роуд?  
  
— Да, родная, куда скажешь, — выдохнул я, поднимаясь с места.  
  
Но тут ко мне в кабинет влетел Говор, — приятный паренек из ординаторской.  
  
— Доктор Ватсон! Мистер Вилсон заболел и его некому заменить! Вы сможете остаться сегодня на ночную смену?  
  
Глаза у парня горели таким ожиданием и надеждой, что смогли разжалобить даже поначалу раздувшуюся Мэри.  
  
— Милая, ты не будешь возражать если наше сегодняшнее свидание отложится на завтра? — пытаясь придать себе как можно более расстроенный вид, спросил я у женщины, словно очень сильно жалел о такой потере времени.  
  
— Ох, мой медвежоночек, конечно я не против. Ты у меня такой заботливый, — она соскочила с места и потрепала меня по щеке.  
  
Боже, словно я ребенок!  
  
И еще раз лучезарно улыбнувшись, она в один миг выскочила за дверь.  
  
Я позволил себе выдохнуть.  
  
— Как Доктор Вилсон вовремя заболел, — облегченно улыбнулся я Говору. На что тот лишь довольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Мистер Ватсон, не хотел бы вас расстраивать, но доктор Вилсон пребывает в добром здравии, — оскалился парнишка.  
  
— Но ты же только что сказал… –непонимающе уставился я на него.  
  
— Доктор Ватсон, вы меня конечно извините, но я подумал, что общество многоуважаемой мисс Морстен вам изрядно поднадоело. Поэтому я взял на себя смелость немного изменить ее планы относительно вас.  
  
— Боги! Говор! Ты мой спаситель! — радостно обнял я юношу за плечи, — Но как ты догадался?  
  
— Доктор, я думаю это не такой уж большой секрет. Вся больница в курсе, что вы, как только мисс Морстен появляется в вестибюле моментально заваливаете себя работой. Ваши медсестры уже боятся, что кофе из автоматов заменит кровь в вашем организме.  
  
— Да-а-а, — задумчиво почесал затылок я, — Видимо я был очевиден. Но еще раз спасибо тебе! Хоть один вечерок вздохну свободно.  
  
— Всегда, пожалуйста, доктор Ватсон! — расплылся в улыбке Говор, — Если, что я всегда к вашим услугам. Да, и я думаю, любой из персонала этой больницы, — подмигнул мне парень и выскочил за дверь.  
  
На всякий пожарный, я помотался лишний часок в больнице и стал собираться домой.  
  
Кто бы знал, как мне надоела вся эта итальянская кухня. Уже зубы сводило от всех этих макарон. Приду домой закажу себе чего-нибудь из того тайского кафе, что обычно кормило нас Шерлоком после особо запутанных дел.  
  
Подойдя к девчонкам на регистратуре, я попросил одну из них проверить нет ли нигде поблизости с больницей Мэри Морстен. На что обе из них тут же прыснули в кулачок. Да, я сам понимал всю абсурдность ситуации, но поделать, увы, ничего не мог.  
  
Когда меня уверили, что вокруг больницы белобрысой бестии не наблюдается, я, поблагодарив девчонок, наконец вышел на свежий воздух.  
  
Боже! Как же хорошо! Никакого отвратительного бессмысленного трепа на ухо, никаких пусечек, мусечек, медвежат и прочего дерьма. Нет, я ничего не имею против милых прозвищ, но в ее исполнении это все звучит особо отвратительно.  
  
Решив не брать кэб, а наконец насладиться долгожданной свободой, я взял курс на набережную.  
  
Было уже довольно поздно, когда я наконец оказался около Тауэрского моста, поэтому народу тут почти не было. Засидевшаяся на скамейке пожилая пара уже собиралась домой, а небольшой мужской силуэт лишь время от времени бросал взгляд на часы. Видимо его пассия очень сильно опаздывала. Но спустя десять минут он тоже ушел, разочарованно выбросив в мусорку розу, которую до этого держал в руках.  
  
Я присел на скамейку, с которой недавно ушла пожилая пара, и начал понемногу растирать коленку. Когда, во время падения я рванулся к Шерлоку, меня помнится по дороге кто-то сбил. Вот с тех пор нога после особо долгих нагрузок дает о себе знать. Я посидел еще немного, наслаждаясь видом и тишиной, и уж собирался подниматься, как вдруг на набережную вышел человек.  
  
На душе сразу стало неспокойно. Уж больно резво он направлялся к воде, несмотря на свое явно нестабильное состояние. Мужчину, а это был именно он, судя по громкому ругательству, сорвавшемуся с его уст, когда он наткнулся на препятствие в виде ограды, сильно штормило. Его долго тошнило прямо в Темзу, после чего он целенаправленно направился в сторону Тауэрского моста.  
  
Я хотел это проигнорировать, но под свет фонарей попало лицо ночного пьяницы.  
  
Эггзи! Мальчишка с кладбища. Это был он!  
  
Ноги сами понесли меня за ним. Я пытался держаться в отдалении, чтобы тот не заметил моего присутствия, но и не отставал. Кто знает, что могло прийти в его пьяную молодую голову.  
  
А мальчишка, действительно, направлялся на мост. Я ускорился, вознамерившись его остановить, но он, словно почуяв погоню, моментально ускорился. То как быстро он смог стартануть в его-то состоянии, выбило меня из колеи, позволив Эггзи успеть заскочить в призванный лифт и уехать наверх.  
  
Я понимал, что вряд ли опережу его, но ноги сами понесли на лестницу. Я бежал на пределе своих возможностей, боясь не успеть. Еще одного самоубийцы мое существо бы просто не выдержало. Поэтому мальчишку я обязан был остановить любым способом.  
  
Я опоздал.  
  
Эггзи успел раньше и уже находился на середине моста.  
  
Черт, даже в прыжке я не дотянулся бы до него!  
  
Но внезапно тело парня, уже успевшее сделать наклон, сбило другое. Девушка, наскочила на Эггзи, как черт из табакерки, припечатывая того спиной к полу. Я не успел перевести дух, как парень, отбросил свою спасительницу на добрую пару метров, и развернуться снова в сторону Темзы.  
  
Но эта их перепалка дала мне время подобраться к Эггзи почти вплотную. Тот не успел даже среагировать, как я скрутил его и уткнул носом в пол.  
  
Эггзи сделал несколько попыток вырваться. Надо сказать, довольно неплохих таких попыток. Под моими руками прям чувствовалась военная выправка, но против меня ни одна его уловка не сработала. От бессилия он взвыл загнанным в угол зверем.  
  
От его крика в сознание пришла нокаутированная им ранее девушка. Заметив меня с обездвиженным Эггзи, она молнией подлетела к нам и вколола парню что-то в руку. Тот почти сразу же осел на землю.  
  
— Транквилизатор, — пояснила мне девушка, заметив мой удивленный взгляд, — Меня зовут Роксана. Я его подруга.  
  
— Джон, — кивнул я девушке.  
  
Я аккуратно опустил парнишку на землю, но тот заскреб ногтями по полу и как раненый щенок заскулил.  
  
— Гарри… — еле разобрал я среди начавшихся всхлипов.  
  
Судя по его состоянию, у парня начиналась истерика.  
  
Девушка присела на корточки и взялась за руку парнишки, пытаясь поднять его на ноги. Я подставил свое плечо для опоры, и мы вдвоем дотащили Эггзи до лифта.  
  
Но стоило только лифту остановиться и открыть двери, как Эггзи, словно подавился воздухом и отчаянно закричал.  
  
— Нет!!!  
  
Роксана заметно вздрогнула.  
  
— Извините, можете его прислонить к стенке? — попросила меня девушка.  
  
— Что ты собираешься сделать? — скосил я глаза на зарывшуюся в сумку девушку, прислоняя Эггзи к горизонтальной поверхности.  
  
— Мне дали снотворное, как раз на такой случай. В прошлый раз это вроде сработало, — Роксана достала небольшой шприц и нацелилась к вене Эггзи на запястье.  
  
— Ты что с ума сошла?! — вскрикнул я, отшвыривая шприц в сторону, — Убойная доза транквилизатора, усиленная снотворным может привести к остановке сердца!  
  
Не успевшая возмутиться девушка потрясенно затихла.  
  
Эггзи в этот момент снова надрывно закричал.  
  
— Тихо, Эггзи, тихо.Все хорошо. Успокойся. Все хорошо, — зачастил я, придерживая парня, чтобы он не упал.  
  
— Вы знакомы с Эггзи? — уставилась на меня девушка, — Вы врач?  
  
— Я врач. Но с этим парнишкой мы знакомы всего несколько часов. Я встретил его сегодня утром на кладбище. Но это сейчас не так важно. У него часто бывают подобные срывы?  
  
— Нет, это второй.  
  
— И вы его тоже успокаивали транквилизатором?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И снотворным?  
  
— Да, — виновато кивнула девушка, — Наш врач сказал, что это обеспечит ему сны без сновидений и отключит сознание.  
  
— Действительно. Помноженное на действие алкоголя это действительно отключило бы ему сознание. Только вот было бы большим вопросом проснулся бы он на следующее утро или нет, — недовольно отозвался я.  
  
Эггзи, о котором мы вели разговор, резко выдохнул, а его тело пробила крупная дрожь.  
  
Я видел подобное в Афганистане. Одного из моих солдат тогда сильно ранило в ногу. Я сумел остановить кровь, но вот мальчишка, который как раз и словил пулю, от страха чуть не получил анафилактический шок. Его трясло словно в горячке, била дрожь, температура тела тоже заметно повысилась. В тот момент мне не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем отвлечь его. Я помнится тогда направил пистолет на его вторую конечность. Отчаянные ситуации требуют отчаянных мер. Я заранее вытащил магазин из пистолета, поэтому мог не бояться, что тот случайно выстрелит. Нажав при солдате на курок, я сместил его восприятие с больной ноги на пока еще здоровую. Мне повезло. Парень пришел в себя и плохих последствий удалось избежать, но в данной ситуации я даже не знал, что делать.  
  
— Гарри, — снова сорвалось с губ Эггзи, — Гарри, нет…  
  
Я повернулся к еле державшей себя в руках Роксане, казалось еще чуть-чуть и она тоже заплачет.  
  
— Роксана, ты знаешь, отчего умер его знакомый?  
  
— Откуда вы?  
  
— Ты знаешь отчего он умер? Это очень важно сейчас.  
  
Девушка задумалась, видимо не решаясь говорить об этом. Но после того, как Эггзи снова всхлипнул, она вздохнула и ответила.  
  
— Его друга застрелили прямо на его глазах.  
  
— Застрелили? — удивился совпадению я.  
  
Видимо не ошибся я, когда отнес его к служившим. А ведь такой молодой еще.  
  
Роксана на мой вопрос лишь кивнула.  
  
— И его звали Гарри? Я правильно понял?  
  
Снова кивок.  
  
— Что ж, тогда будем надеяться у меня все получится.  
  
Браунинг, который я ношу не снимая с дня падения Шерлока, оказался здесь как нельзя кстати. Отчаянные ситуации, как говорится…  
  
Но не успел я вытащить его, как меня вихрем сбила с ног Роксана, одним метким ударом, выбивая из рук оружие. Отбросить ее в сторону и поймать накренившегося Эггзи заняло у меня меньше двух минут.  
  
— Ты совсем с ума сошла? — возмутился я на подбирающую оружие девушку.  
  
— Зачем вам оружие? — наставляя на меня пистолет, проговорило это милейшее создание.  
  
Судя по тому, как уверенно пальцы держали пистолет, в голову закралась еще одна догадка.  
  
— Вместе служили, что ли? — расслабляясь, спросил я у застывшей девчонки, — Не знал, что в армию уже девчонок начали брать.  
  
Аккуратно посадив парня на землю, я повернулся обратно к Роксане. Та стояла неподвижно, но смотрела на меня уже не так враждебно.  
  
— Отдай пистолет.  
  
— Зачем он вам?  
  
— Для отвлечения сознания Эггзи.  
  
Девушка все еще стояла неподвижно, на лице стояло сомнение.  
  
— Вы уверены? — спросила она еле слышно.  
  
— Что это сработает? — принял я вопрос на свой счет, — Нет. Но надо попробовать. А то либо сознание замкнется, либо случится шок. Надо попытаться.  
  
Роксана, будто меня и не слушала, но потом, кивнув своим мыслям, протянула мне оружие.  
  
— Сядь, с ним, — указал на парня я, — Из-за того, что транквилизатор не позволяет ему проснуться, его сознанию не удается абстрагироваться от кошмаров, поэтому попробуем видоизменить их.  
  
Девушка подошла к дрожавшему в лихорадке парню и присела рядом.  
  
— Смотри, береги ему голову, а то отобьет, — Роксана послушно обвила парня руками, — И держи крепко, — последний раз предупредил я, так же садясь рядом с ними на корточки.  
  
Я выждал пару минут, дождавшись очередного крика, отвел руку с пистолетом в сторону, и выстрелил в каменную кладку.  
  
Эггзи дернулся.  
  
— Гарри! — истошно закричал он выгибаясь.  
  
Если бы не Роксана, обвившая его словно лиана, парень мог бы здорово навредить себе.  
  
— Мимо! Он промазал! Пуля пролетела мимо! — так же истошно закричал я, пытаясь переубедить заклинившее сознание.  
  
— Мимо? — еле слышно повторил мальчик.  
  
— Мимо. Не попал. Промазал, — как можно увереннее повторил я свои слова, кивая девушке, чтобы та повторяла за мной.  
  
— Верно, Эггзи. Валентайн промазал. Мимо. Пуля пролетела мимо, — тут же зачастила девушка.  
  
— Промазал, — как-то на выдохе повторил Эггзи, — Промазал.  
  
Поверил. Дрожь понемногу утихла. Дыхание начало выравниваться.  
  
Я удовлетворенно выдохнул.  
  
— Хорошо, — довольно похлопал я Эггзи по коленке, — Это хорошо.  
  
Подняв взгляд на Роксану, я заметил, что та все-таки заплакала. Ее слезы текли, губы дрожали в неверящей улыбке, пока она руками цеплялась за рубашку парня.  
  
— Что ж, я думаю нам стоит вызвать кеб, — встал я с пола, убирая свой Браунинг обратно.  
  
— Спасибо вам большое, -еле выдохнула из себя девушка.  
  
— Не стоит, — мягко прервал я ее, — Сейчас главное его, — кивнул я на Эггзи, — доставить в более безопасное место. Желательно такое, где есть кровать.  
  
— Да, — улыбнулась девушка, — Конечно.


	4. Взгляд со стороны

**Мерлин.**  
  
 _Джон Хэмиш Ватсон. 38 лет. Родился в Саутси, графство Хэмпшир. Окончил медицинский факультет Лондонского университета. После получения докторской степени отправлен сначала в Индию, потом в Афганистан. Капитан пятого Нотрумберлендского полка. Демобилизован после ранения. Военный врач. Хирург по специальности, но после травмы работает терапевтом. На протяжении нескольких лет вел блог о Шерлоке Холмсе-детективе. Стойкий, стрессоустойчивый, компетентный специалист._  
  
Эти толики информации мне выдал компьютер после опознавания лица нового знакомого Эггзи.  
  
Я перевел взгляд на экран, где Роксана на пару с доктором удерживали бессознательного Гэри за плечи, уводя с рокового моста.  
  
Страшно подумать, если бы мы не поспели вовремя. Страшно подумать, если бы рядом не оказалось Джона Ватсона.  
  
Меня до сих пор не отпускало то чувство ужаса, когда я понял, что мальчик задумал.  
  
Никогда еще за всю свою жизнь я не взламывал с такой скоростью все охранные структуры Лондона. А когда засек передвижения мальчишки, тут же вызвал Рокс. Она молодец. Даже спрашивать ничего не стала.  
  
Еще и этот военный доктор. Само провидение послало его к Эггзи. Никак Гарри за ним приглядывает. При вспоминании друга в груди тоскливо заныло, а ведь все могло сложиться совсем иначе.  
  
Я хоть и не суеверный человек, но такое совпадение никак иначе и не объяснишь!  
  
Ведь ослабленную после миссии девушку Эггзи откинул от себя без каких-либо усилий с его стороны, а вот вырваться из схватки мужчины пережившего войну, ему не удалось.  
Отвлёкшись на свои мысли, я вздрогнул, когда по ту сторону экрана доктор внезапно закричал.  
  
— Ты что с ума сошла?! — полетело в лицо Роксане после чего Джон резко отшвырнул вытащенный девушкой шприц.  
  
Его действия подорвали меня со стула, но следующая его фраза заставила упасть обратно.  
  
 — Убойная доза транквилизатора, усиленная снотворным может привести к остановке сердца!  
  
Слова прозвучали словно гром среди ясного неба.  
  
Гнев доктора вряд ли был разыгран, и по лицу было видно, что он действительно переживал за глупого мальчишку, но что же тогда получается? Неужели врач Кингсмена не знал о возможных побочных действиях снотворного? Нет. Специалистов отбирали по жестким критериям. Он не мог этого не знать! Видимо после Валентайна не все предатели были зачищены.  
  
Внутри начал подниматься гнев.  
  
Ничего. Жить ему осталось недолго.  
  
Эггзи на экране тем временем снова надрывно закричал.  
  
Его крик немного остудил мою жажду расправиться с доктором сию минуту, сосредотачивая сознание на действиях, происходящих на Тауэрском мосту.  
  
А посмотреть было на что. Ситуация становилась критической. Эггзи начала бить крупная дрожь, что говорило о крайней степени шока. Как координатор я представлял последствия подобных приступов. В большинстве случаев после этого не выживали.  
  
Наверно транквилизатор был все же не лучшей идеей. Хотя если бы не он, мальчика бы не смогла остановить даже Роксана. Однако, этот доктор Ватсон скрутил его довольно профессионально. Такие навыки не могли принадлежать простому вояке. Это заставляло задуматься, а так ли прост этот док на самом деле?  
  
— Роксана, ты знаешь, отчего умер его знакомый? — раздался голос Джона из динамиков.  
  
Девушка от его вопроса заметно напряглась.  
  
— Откуда вы? — попыталась она отвлечь его.  
  
— Ты знаешь отчего он умер? Это очень важно сейчас, — серьезный тон доктора, наталкивал на мысль, что возможно он знает способ как помочь.  
  
— Роксана, ответь ему, — проговорил я в микрофон.  
  
— Его друга застрелили прямо на его глазах.  
  
— Застрелили? — удивился доктор, — И его звали Гарри? Я правильно понял? Что ж, тогда будем надеяться у меня все получится.  
  
А вот то что происходило далее выбивало из колеи. Безобидный с виду доктор потянулся к отворотам куртки медленно вытаскивая на свет тяжелый браунинг.  
  
Действие было настолько явным, что Рокс среагировала даже без моего вмешательства. Кинувшись на мужчину, она выбила оружие из его рук и направила на него же.  
  
Но стоило мне подготовиться к серьезной обороне и защите заложника, как действия доктора свели мои переживания на нет. Он, быстро сориентировавшись, будто не замечая направленного на него дуло пистолета, кинулся к Эггзи, удерживая мальчишку от падения.  
  
А уж после его гневного окрика я совсем расслабился. Этот не навредит. Такие эмоции беспокойства сыграть невозможно.  
  
Видимо в нем действует инстинкт полевого врача, когда ты даже под дулом пистолета не перестаешь заботиться о чужой жизни. Даже пистолет ему вероятно нужен был для чьей-либо защиты. А зачем он ему оказался нужен в данном конкретном случае, я услышал почти сразу.  
  
— Для отвлечения сознания Эггзи.  
  
— Роксана, отдай ему пистолет, — как можно увереннее проговорил я застывшей в боевой стойке девушке. Ее видимо вся эта ситуация выбивала из колеи.  
  
— Вы уверены? — спросила она еле слышно.  
  
— Уверен.  
  
— Что это сработает? — принял доктор вопрос на свой счет, — Нет. Но надо попробовать. А то либо сознание замкнется, либо случится шок. Надо попытаться.  
  
Разворачивающиеся далее события стали бальзамом для меня и Роксаны. Девушка после сильных переживаний за друга даже расплакалась, когда Эггзи перестал кричать, дрожать и звать Гарри, и наконец спокойно уснул.  
  
Доктор после того, как Гэри успокоился, оставил того на попечение Рокс, а сам вышел на улицу ловить кэб.  
  
— Мерлин, — раздалось робкое в моем динамике, — Он сказал, что мы могли убить Эггзи, — голос девушки дрогнул, — Он мог на то утро и не проснуться… — послышался всхлип.  
  
— Роксана, успокойся. Эггзи жив. Благодаря тебе и доктору Ватсону. Не стоит переживать о том над чем мы не властны. Могу лишь заверить тебя, что подобного больше не повторится. Доктора Трота мы больше не увидим.  
  
Говоря это, я как раз отсылал приказ, по взятию вышеупомянутого доктора под арест. Думаю, Персиваль не откажет мне в такой маленькой услуге. Он его всегда недолюбливал. Хоть какое-то оправдание, что его вытащили в его единственный выходной из теплой постели посреди ночи.  
  
— Но Мерлин, кроме этого врача у нас сейчас другого нет, — отозвались в динамиках, — А вдруг Эггзи снова станет плохо, а что если…  
  
— Дорогая леди, даже не думайте продолжить! — оборвал ее на полуслове я, — Я уже нашел ему достойнейшую замену.  
  
— Кого? — со всхлипом спросили меня.  
  
— Того, кто сейчас поймал кэб и направляется к вам. Кэб отвезет вас обоих на базу, после чего, конкретно вы, последуете примеру мистера Анвина и пойдете спать.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Никаких но, Роксана! Ты и так ослаблена после миссии. Твое полуобморочное состояние ему не поможет, а только навредит! После транквилизатора ему почти сутки еще отсыпаться придется. Я не думаю, что его обрадует обнаружить у своей кровати твою полуживую тушку. Хочешь, чтобы он снова беспокоился, и винил себя во всем этом? Разве не помнишь, что произошло в прошлый раз? За Эггзи прослежу я и доктор Ватсон. Все равно нам с ним предстоит еще многое обсудить.  
  
— Роксана, я поймал кэб! — раздался мужской голос в динамике, — Давай его поднимать. Я провожу тебя, а то одна ты точно не справишься, — заботливо предложил доктор и они в четыре руки смогли дотащить Эггзи до машины.  
  
А я решил связаться с охраной. Как никак на засекреченной территории чужаков не любили. Не хотелось бы, чтобы доктору пустили пулю в лоб после того, как он переступит порог агентства.


	5. Невездесущее Британское Правительство

**Майкрофт.**  
  
— То есть вы хотите сказать, что он не появился на работе? — спросил я, нервно постукивая костяшками пальцев о дубовую столешницу, — И как же вы это объясните? Вы же должны были быть с ним. Разве нет?  
  
— Мистер Холмс, доктора Ватсона вчера оставили на ночную смену в больнице, поэтому я не смогла проследить его передвижения до дома.  
  
— Да неужели? А по моим данным доктор вышел из здания больницы спустя едва ли час после окончания своего рабочего времени.  
  
— Мистер Холмс…  
  
— Что, мистер Холмс? Мисс Морстен, вы хоть понимаете кого упустили?! — гневно закричал я, вскакивая с места.  
  
Женщина передо мной сжалась. Я не часто повышаю на подчиненных голос, но если такое случается, то обычно ничем хорошим это не заканчивается. И сейчас хотя на моем лице был написан гнев, внутри медленно поднималась паника.  
  
— Вас приставили к Джону Ватсону, как телохранителя, на случай, если план Шерлока не сработает, и люди Мориарти решат надавить на слабые места моего брата. А сегодня вы мне говорите, что Джон. Джон Ватсон! Один из самых первых людей в списке на зачистку исчезает!  
  
Ситуация самая что ни на есть отвратительная. Если это происки дружков гениального убийцы, то все складывается совершенно не в нашу сторону. Ведь если это они, то Шерлок…  
  
ШЕРЛОК!!!  
  
— Мисс Морстен, вы пока свободны, если что-нибудь узнаете дайте мне знать, — бросил я в сторону женщины, совершенно забывая о том, что хотел ей еще сказать.  
  
Сейчас меня начало волновать совершенно другое.  
  
Женщина, не веря своему счастью, быстрее молнии выскочила за дверь.  
  
Стоило двери за ней закрыться, как я рванулся к компьютеру. Нужно было удостовериться, что с братом все в порядке.  
  
Если судить по его прошлым весточкам, то сейчас он должен быть где-то в Китае.  
  
Для взламывания их сети мне понадобилось около получаса. Стоило признать, что защита страны была на высоком уровне, обычно мне хватало не более пяти минут. Но вот найти в этой полной людьми стране одного единственного Шерлока, было проблематично. Хоть брат и оставлял подсказки, как и где его можно было обнаружить, но здесь его знаки петляли словно следы добычи запутывающие хищника. Когда ближе к вечеру я вышел на своеобразную связь, я почти вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
Шерлок ответил.  
  
Шифр был заковыристый, но в его стиле. Что внушало надежду.  
  
— Как продвигаются дела? — напечатал я, отсылая копию символов на его устройство связи.  
  
— Еще осталась тройка или пятерка организаций и я закончу, — ответили мне в ответ.  
  
— Дай мне знак, что это ты, — исчезновение Джона и все эти заметания следов, не внушали доверия.  
  
— У тебя что-то случилось, толстяк, что ты мной озаботился? — прилетело мне едва ли меньше чем за минуту, и я почти расслабился.  
  
Хоть с ним все в порядке.  
  
Но вот знать, что тут происходит ему совершенно не за чем.  
  
— Меня смущает, твой неаккуратный способ заметания следов, — напечатал я, зная нелюбовь брата, к подобным замечаниям. Они обычно смещают его умозаключения в другую сторону. Да, и к тому же после подобного, он станет еще предусмотрительнее. Как никак он обязан вернуться с этой миссии живым. И он это прекрасно знает.  
  
— Держи свои замечания при себе, я отключаюсь.  
  
Ну, вот. Что и требовалось доказать. Значит, с ним точно все в порядке.  
  
А теперь вернемся к насущной проблеме.  
  
Признать по правде, я ожидал от Джона того, что ему осточертеет общество мисс Морстен и он попытается сбежать. Но видимо я его недооценил.  
  
Я сам иногда пытался остудить пыл и желание женщины по-настоящему присвоить себе доктора, но у меня это слабо получалось. Тем более со своей работой она справлялась на отлично. У других девушек даже шансов не было приблизиться к доктору.  
  
Я ведь не мог допустить того, чтобы после возвращения брата, мистер Ватсон оказался уже окольцованным человеком. Если подобное произойдет, то я опасаюсь за последствия.  
  
Ведь даже в Ярде Джона прозвали громоотводом Шерлока.  
  
Он действительно каким-то мистическим образом делал брата лучше, терпимее к окружающим. Шерлок даже почти бросил курить. А о наркотических ломках я, наконец, смог позабыть, как о страшном сне.  
  
После активных действий Розамунд я поначалу немного напрягся, но вскоре пришел к выводу, что уж лучше доктора будет обхаживать мой человек, на которого я всегда найду рычаги давления, чем кто-либо другой. А потом и вовсе расслабился, когда Джон в буквальном смысле начал бегать от заботы мисс Морстен.  
  
Не могу его не понять, иногда женщины пугали меня самого. Одна мамуля чего стоила. Но сейчас не об этом.  
  
Важно, то куда сумел исчезнуть Джон. Не похоже на происки Мориарти, иначе Шерлок бы меня оповестил. Но тогда что это?  
  
После того, как Джон вышел из больницы, последнее место, где его засекли мои люди, был небольшой парк около реки. Но потом, если верить их словам, вся система наблюдения словно взбесилась!  
  
Картинки менялись, расплывались, камеры показывали совершенно не те улицы, на которых находились, а потом все так же внезапно стихло.  
  
Я, когда уже после этого просматривал камеры, заметил одну странность. После того, как Джон пришел в парк и сел на скамейку, он не двигался с места в течении трех часов, а по истечению этого времени просто пропал. Испарился. Словно его там и не было.  
  
Я пересмотрел множество камер по округе, но ничего подозрительного больше не заметил. Словно кто-то специально стер все возможные улики пребывания Джона на этих камерах.  
  
Открытым оставался вопрос. Кто это сделал и зачем?  
  
И где теперь искать Джона?


	6. Невидимка

**Джон**  
  
Поймать кэб мне удалось довольно быстро. Даже удивительно. Обычно подобной способностью славился Шерлок, а тут, моя собственная рука словно по волшебству притянула черный автомобиль к себе.  
  
На месте водителя я увидел довольно приятного мужчину в очках.  
  
— Куда изволите, сэр? — легко улыбнулся он мне, когда я наклонился к двери.  
  
— Извините, я тут не один. Знакомому плохо стало. Вы не против подождать пару минут, пока я доведу его до машины?  
  
— Да, конечно, не переживайте. У всех бывают плохие дни, — понимающе усмехнулся он мне.  
  
Видимо мужчина решил, что я вызвался отвести перепившего друга домой. Ну и хорошо. Пусть так думает и дальше. Тем более Эггзи не особо походил на трезвого. Один только запах виски чего стоил.  
  
Мы с Роксаной в четыре руки усадили парня на заднее сиденье машины. Девушка присоединилась к нему, аккуратно поддерживая бессознательное тело друга, чтобы тот никоим образом не навредил себе. Я же уселся на переднее.  
  
Машина тронулась сразу же, как только за нами закрылась дверь.  
  
Жизнь с Шерлоком меня научила многому. Я хоть и не мог сравняться по наблюдательности со своим другом, но собственное чутье меня еще никогда не подводило. Поэтому Браунинг был вытащен быстро, в одну секунду, и приставлен к виску водителя.  
  
Тот, на удивление, даже не шелохнулся, а все так же спокойно продолжал вести машину.  
  
— Не делайте глупостей, доктор Ватсон, — размеренно проговорил мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
  
— Да, что вы, — наигранно небрежно удивился я, - Какие такие глупости? Я просто хотел поинтересоваться, куда же вы решили нас отвести, если мы вам даже адреса не назвали?  
  
— Поверьте, у того места куда я вас везу, нет и никогда не было адреса, в привычном вашем понимании этого слова, — ответил мне водитель, раскручивая левой рукой руль. Это его действие невольно заставило меня бросить взгляд на его руки, и заметить небольшую дрожь в его правой руке.  
  
— Мистер Ватсон, — раздался усталый голос Роксаны с заднего сиденья, — Уберите, пожалуйста, пистолет.  
  
— Слышали, юную леди? Опустите оружие, капитан. Я вам не враг.  
  
— А кто же вы тогда? — скептически поинтересовался я, так и не опуская пистолет. Взгляд снова зацепился за его правую руку, когда та вновь дернулась. Я, не удержавшись от вопроса, спросил, -Как вы вообще ведете машину в своем-то состоянии?  
  
— О! — удивился мужчина, поворачивая лицо в мою сторону, - Вы заметили? Я, признаться по правде, и не веду ее. Это так, для виду, — незнакомец отпустил руль, и тот словно зажил собственной жизнью, — Она на автоматике, — пояснил мне мужчина, когда я вытаращился на руль, как на восьмое чудо света, — А мое присутствие было чисто для вашего спокойствия. Меня кстати зовут Персиваль. Я — дядя той юной леди, что вцепилась мертвой хваткой в младшего Анвина. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Я бросил взгляд на Роксану, которая в подтверждение слов водителя отчаянно закивала головой. Я выдохнул и опустил оружие.  
  
— Отлично, — хлопнул в ладоши Персиваль, — Ну так что? Будем знакомы? — он протянул мне немного подрагивающую руку для рукопожатия.  
  
Я, все еще сбитый с толку, неуверенно протянул свою в ответ.  
  
— А как же вы тут так вовремя оказались? — все еще не особо доверяя улыбчивому водителю, поинтересовался я.  
  
— Чисто случайно. Не поверите! Если бы не Мерлин, я все еще бы сладко спал в своей кровати.  
  
— Извините, но при чем здесь какой-то Мерлин?  
  
— Доктор Ватсон, - вмиг посерьезнел Персиваль, — События сложились так, что вы стали свидетелем, того что вам видеть бы было совершенно не обязательно. Но! Из-за вашего военного прошлого и докторских знаний вы оказались не совсем тем человеком, которого можно просто взять и выкинуть, вколов амнезии. Вы спасли жизнь одному из наших сотрудников, и, поверьте, мы умеем быть благодарными.  
  
— Я не очень понимаю, — сбитый с толку отозвался я, — Вы хотите сказать, что вы тоже относитесь к военным структурам?  
  
— Фигурально можно сказать и так конечно. Но мы секретная организация, которая занимается более глобальными задачами, чем обычные военные действия.  
  
— Хотите сказать шпионы? Изменники родины? — рука сама собой потянулась к Браунингу.  
  
— Нет. Мы не предатели, как вы успели о нас подумать.  
  
После его фразы я облегченно выдохнул. Ребят застреливать совершенно не хотелось.  
  
— Мы тайная организация, которая подчиняется только непосредственно королеве. Разведка, зачистка, спасение мира от безумных гениев. Это все к нам.  
  
— И почему же тогда, вы, все из себя такие секретные, посвящаете в это меня?  
  
— Как я уже сказал, вы помогли одному из нас, а мы готовы помочь вам.  
  
— Вы считаете, что я нуждаюсь в помощи?  
  
— Да, считаем. По крайней мере, из тех крупиц информации, которую мы успели раздобыть, мы узнали, что за вами ведется постоянная слежка одним из агентов МИ-6.  
  
Персиваль прошелся пальцами по панели управления, и передо мной высветилась синеватая голограмма, с которой на меня смотрела небезызвестная мне Мэри Морстен.  
  
Ха! Я так и знал, что с ней что-то нечисто. Но МИ-6?! Я удивлен.  
  
— Не знаю, правда, чем вы представляете для МИ-6 такой интерес, но мы готовы предоставить вам убежище.  
  
— С чего вдруг такая щедрость? Неужели только за то, что я помог, вы готовы оказать мне такую большую услугу?  
  
— Ну… — протянул Парсеваль, — Наше начальство в вашей персоне тоже нашло свою выгоду.  
  
— И какую же? — поинтересовался я.  
  
— А это вам расскажет непосредственно само начальство, — кивнули мне в ответ.  
  
Машина остановилась. Я взглянул в окно, но вместо ожидаемой военной базы, увидел лишь обычную витрину мужского ателье. Кингсман — гласило его название.  
  
— Что ж, прошу выходить. Приехали.  
  
Мы с Роксаной снова в четыре руки подхватили Эггзи и повели в сторону ателье. Персиваль услужливо распахнул перед нами дверь, после чего оттеснил девушку в сторону, подхватил Эггзи на руки и показал взглядом мне следовать за ним. Мы прошли по длинному коридору, после чего остановились около дубовой двери с золотой надписью «Ткани».  
  
Роксана, семенившая за нами, скоренько метнулась вперед, открывая дверь. Мы оказались в помещении, заполненным различными материалами для пошива костюмов. Девушка почти сразу приблизилась к одному из шкафов, начиная зачем-то доставать огромный рулон черной ткани. После того, как она его вытащила, вся комната пришла в движение.  
  
Мы начали опускаться под землю.  
  
По истечению пяти минут воздух вокруг нас стал приобретать привычные мне вкусовые оттенки. Запахло антисептиком, лекарствами и хлоркой.  
  
Типичный запах для всех больниц, — отметил я про себя.  
  
Движение комнаты начало замедляться, пока, наконец, не остановилось, и перед моими глазами открылся довольно светлый и чистый больничный коридор.  
  
— Это наш лазарет, — подтвердил мои догадки вышедший из-за поворота мужчина.  
  
Он был довольно высок. Не так как Шерлок, конечно, но уж точно выше меня. На носу покоились очки. К своему удивлению я отметил, что подобное средство для корректировки зрения присутствовало почти у всех присутствующих. У одного только Эггзи их не было. Кроме того, мужчину выделяла, гладкая черепушка. Я редко встречал людей, кому шло подобное отсутствие прически, но вот конкретно ему это подходило.  
  
— Мерлин, — протянул мужчина мне руку, — Приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Джон Ватсон. Но не знаю, нужно ли в моем случае представляться?  
  
— О чем вы доктор? Конечно. Правила этикета, еще никто, в конце концов, не отменял, — улыбнулся краешком губ мужчина.  
  
— Перси, отнеси Эггзи во вторую палату. Там сейчас как раз никого нет, — обратился мужчина к Персивалю, указывая на дверь справа от себя.  
  
После того, как мужчина скрылся с мальчиком за дверью, Мерлин повернулся к Роксане и сложив руки на груди спросил.  
  
— Милая леди, а вы что тут забыли?  
  
— Мерлин, я …  
  
— Я…я… Конкретно ты, — ткнул он пальцем девушке в лоб, — Идешь спать. Немедленно. Понятно?  
  
— Но, Эггзи… — попыталась возразить Роксана.  
  
— Эггзи сейчас спит беспробудным сном. Чего я и тебе желаю. Роксана, — мужчина подошел к девушке и, положив руки ей на плечи, намного нежнее проговорил, — Пойми же ты, что тебе необходимы силы. Я же тебе уже объяснял. Поэтому, ради Бога, иди проспись, ладно?  
  
Девушка опустила глаза в пол. Я прям чувствовал насколько ей не хотелось никуда уходить, но Мерлин был прав, она сама уже напоминала полуживой труп, поэтому тяжело вздохнув, Роксана согласилась.  
  
— Хорошо, только…  
  
— Я оповещу тебя, как только он проснется, не переживай, — словно зная вопрос наперед, ответил ей Мерлин.  
  
Роксана кивнула и, развернувшись, вскоре исчезла за одним из поворотов.  
  
— А теперь я думаю мы можем и поговорить, — обратил мужчина свое внимание на меня.  
  
— Я весь во внимании.  
  
— До недавнего времени этот отсек был под ответственностью сэра Трота, — начал Мерлин, — Он был здесь главным врачом по чрезвычайным ситуациям. Обычно дежурил по ночам. Я никогда особо его не проверял, так как думал, что он справляется со своей работой. Но сегодня вы открыли мне глаза, когда отшвырнули от Эггзи шприц со снотворным.  
  
— Откуда вы? — хотел было спросить я, но потом меня словно молнией озарило, — Очки верно?  
  
— А вы догадливы, доктор Ватсон, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин, — Да. Вы правы. Наши очки служат не только для корректировки зрения. В них заложено множество функций, и я думаю еще успею им вам все показать. Так, собственно, о чем это я? Ах, да. Сэр Трот оказался предателем, который понемногу травил, калечил и не оказывал должной помощи нашим сотрудникам. Сегодня его взяли под стражу. Но, как вы сами понимаете, найти хорошего, верного специалиста за одну ночь почти невозможно, а оставлять весь свой штаб без медицинской поддержки я не могу. Поэтому, не откажите ли вы мне, доктор Ватсон, поработать на нашу структуру? Я думаю, Персиваль уже объяснил вам плюсы от моего предложения? Вы, оставшись здесь, станете невидимым для всего мира. Ни одна правительственная структура вас не найдет.  
  
— Мистер Мерлин, — начал я.  
  
— Можно просто, Мерлин.  
  
— Хорошо, Мерлин. Откуда такое доверие? Может вы и нарыли по мне кучу информации, вплоть до того, что моя девушка, оказывается агент МИ-6, но это ведь не значит, что я заслуживаю доверия.  
  
Мужчина подошел ко мне и положил руку мне на плечо.  
  
— Даже одни только эти слова выдают в вас честного человека. Кроме того, я знаю кто за вами следит и зачем, но это конфиденциально, поэтому даже не спрашивайте. Просто знайте, что вы уже дважды нам помогли, сами того не осознавая. На пару с небезызвестным вам Шерлоком Холмсом, конечно. А сегодня вы спасли жизнь человеку, за которого готова лечь костьми чуть ли не половина агентства, поэтому не задавайте глупых вопросов. Я вам предлагаю у нас работу врача. Тем более с вашим опытом, я надеюсь на то, что вы образумите Эггзи, и он одумается.  
  
Если сначала я еще сомневался, то потом вспомнив отчаянное выражение лица мальчишки, готового сигануть с моста, уже не раздумывал.  
  
— Вы согласны?  
  
— Я согласен.


	7. Взлом

**Мерлин.**

**  
** _Спустя полгода.  
_

  
Кто бы мог подумать, что с приходом в Кингсман всего лишь одного человека, все может так кардинально поменяться?!  
  
Рассуждал я, раскручиваясь на стуле и поедая свое любимое шоколадное печенье.В динамиках раздался недовольный голос Персиваля.  
  
— Мерлин, ты специально издеваешься! — зашипел мужчина по ту сторону экрана, — Ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, что я уже двое суток, как не жравши!!!  
  
— Сэр Персиваль, — как можно спокойнее отозвался я, — Неужели, неделя в джунглях запустила процесс деградации, и вы разучились всем правилам хорошего тона? Что за вульгарные выражения слетают с вашего языка? — я взял еще одну печеньку и с громким хрустом откусил половину.  
  
Персиваль, который на данный момент выполнял разведывательную миссию в Индокитае, на мои действия лишь сильнее заскрежетал зубами, но промолчал.  
  
Решив закрепить эффект, я протянул руку к кружке с чаем и довольно захлюпал обжигающим напитком.  
  
— Мерлин!!! — взорвался Персиваль, — Ты смерти моей хочешь?  
  
— Нет, — пряча в кружке улыбку, отозвался я, — Просто намекаю на то, что вам пора бы и закругляться.  
  
По ту сторону экрана послышались жужжащие звуки приближающегося вертолета.  
  
— Ну, ты и сволочь, Мерлин, — облегченно выдохнул оголодавший мужчина, — Значит, домой?  
  
— Домой, Перси. Миссия закончена. Хвост тебя благополучно потерял и вернулся на базу. А потому смысла в дальнейших прятках я больше не вижу. Отключаюсь.  
  
Монитор передо мной погас, и я с удовольствием откинулся на стуле.  
  
— Что, Мерлин, опять над своими подручными издеваешься? — раздался позади меня насмешливый баритон.  
  
Скажи мне кто полгода назад, что я вновь буду подшучивать над агентами во время миссии… Да ни за что бы не поверил! Но сейчас, именно благодаря человеку, что стоял за моей спиной, наше агентство понемногу ожило и вернулось к тому состоянию, которое у нас было до всей этой жуткой истории с Валентайном.  
  
Джон Ватсон, который теперь работал под позывным Док, другое он взять себе категорически отказался, собирал нас словно сломанный конструктор, по частям. Он вылечил тремор у Персиваля, который уже перестал надеяться вернуть себе контроль над правой рукой. Бывший лекарь Кингсмана ранее настаивал на том, чтобы заменить живую конечность на механическую, но … Хвала Богам!!! Перси не решился на подобное, сделав ставку на время. Время конечно не спасло Перси, но вот появившийся с течением времени доктор Ватсон сумел сотворить чудо.  
  
Улыбчивый доктор расположил к себе всех, стоило ему только заступить на свой пост. Новые рекруты, которые почти на каждой тренировке умудрялись себе что-нибудь повредить или сломать, смотрели Доку в рот. Старшее поколение, избавившись ото всех своих болячек, которые понемногу распространял доктор Трот, уважили Джона как специалиста. Роксана… Для нее доктор, казалось еще с первой встречи, был приравнен не иначе, как к Богу.  
  
Эггзи.  
  
С ним Джон тоже нашел общий язык. Мне иногда казалось, что они нашли друг в друге своеобразную отдушину. Особенно Эггзи. Мальчик перестал забираться в свою скорлупу и стал понемногу общаться с окружающими. Помнится, когда он впервые после той трагедии подошел к Рокси и извинился, она примчалась в лазарет вся в слезах и кинулась обнимать доктора и благодарить.  
  
Эггзи сам часто приходил в лазарет просто поболтать. Уж не знаю, о чем они там разговаривали, но один раз, когда я зашел их проверить, они разом смолкли, едва заметив меня.  
  
Я развернулся на стуле и встретился глазами с насмешливым взглядом Джона.  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что мне и сегодня можно и не уходить?  
  
За время, что Док проработал у нас, он смог найти себе достойного помощника — Ричарда. Высокого зеленоглазого шатена, с огромными круглыми окулярами очков. Паренек был смышленый и часто помогал при сложных операциях. В большинстве случаев они работали парно, Джон помогал мальчишке накапливать опыт и набивать руку. Но с течением времени необходимость в постоянном надзоре отпала, и врачи разделились. Джон взял на себя ночные смены, Ричард утренние. Но два дня назад мальчишка заболел, а у нас как назло не совсем удачно прошла операция по зачистке террористов, поэтому Джону пришлось много работать. Он уже вторые сутки держался благодаря одному только кофе и сейчас напоминал оживший труп.  
  
— Джон, на твоем месте я бы уже спал, -признал я, с сочувствием разглядывая огромные синяки под глазами, — Ричард обещал быть через полчаса. Так что можешь идти.  
  
— Ага, конечно, — устало ухмыльнулся Док, — Думаешь, мальчишка сможет совладать с оголодавшем Персивалем? Он ведь как приедет, сразу же набросится на еду. А мне потом его снова придется неделю от проблем с желудком лечить.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что ты в своем состоянии сможешь его остановить?  
  
— Я? Нет, — уверенно мотнул головой Джон, отчего его ослабленное от недосыпа тело покачнулось, и он чуть не упал, — Но у меня на него есть свои рычаги давления. Стоит ему только сказать, что я могу вернуть ему тремор рук, причем обеих, и он становится, как шелковый.  
  
— А ты можешь? — с сомнением спросил я, отставляя чашку в сторону, чтобы в случае чего успеть подхватить ослабленное тело.  
  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Док, — Но он то этого не знает, — весело подмигнул мне Джон и, закрыв глаза, стал заваливаться прямо на меня.  
  
Но прежде чем я успел поймать уснувшего доктора, того перехватили поперек груди сильные руки и быстро вернули в горизонтальное положение.  
  
— Эггзи, — облегченно выдохнул я, — Привет.  
  
— Здравствуй, Мерлин, — приветливо улыбнулся Эггзи, заваливая уснувшего доктора себе на плечи, — Чего это с ним?  
  
— Заработался. Ричард заболел, сменить было некому, — отозвался я на обеспокоенный взгляд мальчишки, — Эггзи, будь добр, отнеси его к себе, пусть проспится, ладно?  
  
— Конечно, Мерлин, положись на меня.  
  
Как только за ними закрылась дверь, я позволил себе расслабиться. Неделька выдалась тяжелая. Сам, признать по правде, с кроватью виделся всего на пару часов. Но только я встал, чтобы отключить компьютер, как экран высветил предупреждение.  
  
 ****

ИДЕТ КОПИРОВАНИЕ ИНФОРМАЦИИ.

 ****  
Взломали. Боже мой! Нас взломали!  
  
Я тут же метнулся клавиатуре и быстро застучал по кнопкам. Но в попытках заново перепрограммировать систему я терпел одну неудачу за другой. Стоило только придумать новую сеть, как ее тут же взламывали. И так несколько раз. Блокировка. Снятие блокировки. Пытался обнаружить источник, но меня тут же выбрасывало из системы и все начиналось заново.  
  
Не знаю сколько я так сидел, снимая чужие и накладывая свои блоки, как внезапно атака прекратилась. Я думал, что мне удалось, наконец, защитить свою систему, но буквально через пару минут вторжение возобновилось, вот только снятие блоков теперь происходило чуть ли не в два раза быстрее. Будто мои действия просчитывали наперед.  
  
Я думал меня уже вряд ли чем можно было удивить, но этот неизвестный взломщик, спустя пару попыток, сбросил мне на компьютер зашифрованное послание.  
  
Расшифровать мне его не составило труда. Шифр показался на удивление знакомым.  
  
Но вот к тому, что оказалось в этом послании, я был совершенно не готов.  
  


**СВЯТОЙ ГРААЛЬ.**

  
Гласило оно.  
  
Мои руки безвольно обвисли по обе стороны от стула.  
  
Это невозможно. Просто невозможно.  
  
Откуда тут мог появиться личный опознавательный номер Харта?  
  
Он ведь мертв. Разве нет?


	8. Умереть и воскреснуть

**Джон.**  
  
Утро встретило меня радостными лучами в моем собственном доме, который мне был выделен агентством, как только я получил работу врача. Домик был небольшой, но уютный. В два этажа.  
  
На первом я практически не бывал. Там располагались кухня и гостиная. Обедал я обычно на работе, поэтому готовкой себя не утруждал. В редкие вечера, когда у меня мог гостить Эггзи, я снисходил до чая и пары бутербродов, но не более того.  
  
После нашего памятного вторичного знакомства, в следствии которого мальчик чуть себя не угробил, мы очень сблизились. Мерлин оказался прав. Действительно, мое прошлое сыграло в нашем сближении немаловажную роль.  
  
Эггзи было очень тяжело, я видел это, но первое время все же не до конца осознавал всю глубину его скорби. Я слышал от Мерлина историю о том, как покойный Гарри Харт привел мальчишку в агентство, и я понимал, что Гэри ему очень благодарен, но все же доходить до самоубийства… Нет, этого я не принимал и не понимал.  
  
Эггзи часто получал всевозможные раны на миссиях, и я уже привык штопать его. Когда он появлялся в моем крыле весь из себя такой недовольный, израненный и надутый, я невольно вспоминал Шерлока. А когда мальчик пришел ко мне с химическими ожогами на руках я не смог сдержать улыбки.  
  
— Вас так веселят мои ожоги, Док? — спросил меня тогда Эггзи.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — замотал головой я, — Просто твои обожженные руки напомнили мне одного человека. Он часто получал подобные увечья, когда экспериментировал.  
  
— А где же этот человек сейчас? — рассматривая свои забинтованные руки, с любопытством протянул мальчик.  
  
— Он мертв, — глухо отозвался я.  
  
— Простите, — тут же спал с лица Эггзи.  
  
— Ничего. Это уже давно было. Два года почти прошло, — я протянул ему мазь, — Вот, держи. Надо обрабатывать и желательно менять повязки. Если несподручно — приходи ко мне я помогу. Ладно?  
  
Обычно сразу после обработки ран Эггзи вылетал из лазарета, быстрее чем пробка из бутылки, но именно в тот день он, сложив руки на коленках, остался.  
  
— Расскажите? — попросил он меня.  
  
И я рассказал. Про все рассказал. Про то, как меня комиссовали, как хотел застрелиться, про случайную встречу с бывшим одноклассником и судьбоносную встречу с детективом. На одно только это ушел почти весь вечер.  
  
В последующие разы Эггзи тоже часто засиживался у меня и впитывал истории о наших с Шерлоком приключениях. Он с интересом слушал про домашние привычки гениального детектива. Я рассказал даже про то, как Шерлок будил меня по ночам от Афганских кошмаров нежными классическими мелодиями, как учил меня дедукции, как критиковал всех моих девушек.  
  
Когда мои рассказы наконец подошли к концу, Эггзи неожиданно для меня выдал.  
  
— Вы любили его.  
  
Это был даже не вопрос, а простая констатация факта.  
  
— Да, наверно, — без пререканий отозвался я.  
  
После смерти Шерлока я и сам приходил к подобным мыслям, когда руки сами собой тянулись к лежавшему в тумбочке Браунингу. Поэтому сейчас это прозвучало так невыносимо правильно, что я не стал отнекиваться.  
  
— А я ведь тоже, — устало выдохнул Эггзи.  
  
И я понял его. Понял без каких-либо дополнений с его стороны.  
  
Я встряхнул головой отгоняя воспоминания, и встал с кровати. Желудок призывно заурчал, намекая о необходимости его покормить. Всунув ноги в тапочки, поплелся на кухню. Думаю, яичницы будет вполне достаточно.  
  
Спустился вниз, достал сковородку, пару яиц, разбил их друг об дружку и поставил на медленный огонь. Налил немного молока в кружку и прошел в гостиную, чтобы убить время, пока жарится яичница. Но стоило мне только переступить порог комнаты, как от увиденного, пальцы, державшие стакан с молоком, разжались и последний с громким звоном разбился об паркет.  
  
Посредине комнаты на полу лежал бессознательный Эггзи. Я подлетел к нему, ощупывая шею на наличие пульса, и облегченно выдохнул, когда нашел еле-еле бившуюся жилку. Около мальчика валялась початая баночка с таблетками.  
  
СНОТВОРНОЕ  
  
Прочитал я на этикетке и выругался. Глупый ребенок опять наглотался всякой дряни. А ведь у меня было плохое предчувствие, когда он у меня тогда спрашивал, что я такое пью на ночь.  
  
Черт, но ведь я пил, чтобы спать без сновидений, а этот мелкий!  
  
Я подскочил к близстоящей тумбочке и схватил с нее очки. Благо Мерлин провел мне по ним когда-то целый инструктаж. Быстро нацепив их на нос, я активировал устройство, связываясь напрямую с координатором.  
  
— Мерлин! — закричал я, разворачивая Эггзи на спину, для облегчения дыхания, — Мерлин, ты меня слышишь?  
  
— Эээ… Да, — голос координатора звучал тихо и как-то загнанно, но я не придал этому значения, — Мерлин, мне в дом срочно нужна пара ребят … — начал было я, но Мерлин меня прервал.  
  
— Док, я сейчас немного занят, — все еще немного механически отозвался он.  
  
— Черт бы тебя побрал, Мерлин! — взревел я, — Эггзи у меня подыхает на руках, а ты мне говоришь, что занят?!  
  
От моего рева координатор словно очнулся.  
  
— Эггзи? Что случилось?  
  
— Таблеток наглотался. Вот что случилось! — нетерпеливо затараторил я, — Срочно, ко мне домой пришли двух крепких парней с носилками и оповести Ричарда, чтобы подготовил оборудование.  
  
— Будет сделано, — отозвался Мерлин.  
  


***

  
— Что же ты творишь, Эггзи? — сидя у больничной койки, спросил я у проснувшегося мальчика.  
  
Тот повернул ко мне свою голову. В глазах стояли слезы, а дрожащие губы, еле выговаривая слова, произнесли.  
  
— Зачем вы снова спасли меня, Док?  
  
— Эггзи, — я погладил его по лежавшей вдоль тела руке, — Разве я мог иначе?  
  
По щеке мальчика скатилась слеза и он медленно помотал головой.  
  
— Я знал, что не можете, поэтому понадеялся, что меня возьмет раньше, чем вы проснетесь, — голос мальчика дрожал от сдерживаемых слез, но казалось еще чуть-чуть и он не выдержит.  
  
— Я устал, доктор. Я не могу без него, понимаете? Уж лучше сдохнуть, чем быть без него! — Эггзи сорвался на крик.  
  
— Ну-ну, Эггзи, успокойся, — я обхватил его кисть двумя руками, в немой поддержке, но он тут же вырвал ее из моего захвата, и отвернулся от меня на бок, — Эггзи…  
  
— Он ведь стал для меня всем, — тихо и обреченно проговорил мальчик, — Он вытащил меня из такого дерьма, что вы и представить себе не можете. Моя жизнь была подобна аду, в котором я был главным мальчиком для битья. Я не мог защитить ни себя, ни мать, ни сестру. Я промышлял мелким воровством, ведь на работу брать не хотели из-за постоянных опозданий и неподобающего вида. Да. В дни после попоек Дина, я едва мог передвигаться, а лицо и тело зачастую представляли кроваво-синее месиво из ножевых ран, ожогов и синяков. Лучшее, что мне светило при таком образе жизни это тюрьма. И я ведь почти туда загремел, — совершенно невесело засмеялся Эггзи, — Если бы не Гарри, — мальчик сжался на этих словах и из одеяла послышался тихий всхлип. Но быстро придя в себя, он продолжил, — Он привел меня сюда, в Кингсман. Стал моим наставником, учил манерам. Он показал мне другую сторону жизни. Счастливую, спокойную и уютную. Рокс, считает, что я себе эту любовь выдумал. Перепутал с уважением, благодарностью. Но знаете, — тут Эггзи развернулся ко мне лицом, занимая полу лежачее положение на кушетке, — Ни черта я не выдумал! Я влюбился в него еще тогда, в первую нашу встречу, когда он раскидал этих ушлепков Дина со всем присущим только ему достоинством. Я влюбился в его голос, в его глаза, которые после успешно сданного мной испытания на верность, смотрели в мои с нескрываемой гордостью. Я бы все отдал, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на них, — Эггзи не сдержав слез, запрокинул голову наверх, — Вы ведь не понимаете, — жалким и убитым голосом проговорил он мне в лицо.  
  
Все я понимал. У самого руки тянулись не раз и не два, просто взять и застрелиться, но всегда что-то мешало, да и не был я, наверное, так отчаянно храбр, как этот мальчишка.  
  
Не зная, что сказать я спрятал взгляд от покрасневших и отчаянных глаз Эггзи. Тот приняв это на свой счет, тихо выдохнул.  
  
— Вот видите, — после чего снова закрутился в одеяло и, отвернувшись, уставился в стену.  
  
Я похлопал его по спине и вышел из палаты.  
  
Отчаянно захотелось курить.  
  
В коридоре раненым зверем из стороны в сторону метался Мерлин.  
  
Как только я вышел, он подлетел ко мне.  
  
— Как он?  
  
— Физическое состояние в норме, — глухо отозвался я.  
  
В ответ Мерлин уставился на меня взглядом побитой собаки. Причем его глаза постоянно бегали то на палату Эггзи, то на палату напротив.  
  
— Джон, понимаешь… — начал было он, но дверь из соседней комнаты открылась и из нее вышел мужчина.  
  
Он был высок, с копной кудрявых волос, уложенных в аккуратную укладку. На аристократическом лице расположилось множество морщин. Половина его головы была забинтована, закрывая левую глазницу. Хоть я и видел этого человека впервые, узнал я его моментально.  
  
Эггзи часто его мне описывал, когда иногда я заходил к нему в гости. У мальчика даже сохранилась на телефоне некачественная, смазанная фотография этого человека, на которой он был в очках и костюме и выглядел так пафосно и гордо, что памятуя грубые оценки Шерлока, в мозгу моментально голосом детектива прозвучало пренебрежительное «сноб».  
  
Однако сейчас передо мной был не сноб, а очень помятый жизнью мужчина. Весь его вид взывал к моим инстинктам врача посочувствовать его состоянию. Но закипающий внутри гнев смел все мои сопереживания на корню.  
  
Я кинулся на него, не думая. Ухватился за отвороты рубашки, наглухо припечатывая его к стене.  
  
— Ты… Ублюдок, — разъярённой змеей прошипел я.  
  
— Сэр, мы не знакомы, — со стоическим спокойствием отозвался мужчина.  
  
— Нет, мы знакомы. Еще как знакомы, — пуще прежнего зашипел я, — Ты, гнилая твоя душонка, оказывается был все это время жив?!  
  
— Док, — принял попытку отцепить меня от мужика Мерлин, — Я сейчас все объясню. Он не виноват.  
  
— И ты знал? — воззрился я горящими от ярости глазами на Мерлина, — Ты знал, что он жив и ничего не сказал об этом? Ты знал, как мальчишке плохо. Ты видел собственными глазами, как он чуть с моста не сиганул, и ты молчал? — взревел я.  
  
Тут мои руки взяли в жесткий захват, отдирая от рубашки.  
  
— О ком ты говоришь? — было произнесено серьезным тоном.  
  
— Об Эггзи! О ком еще? — еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать, выплюнул я ему в лицо.  
  
Харта напротив меня подкосило. Казалось, если бы не дверь позади, на которую он оперся, мужчина бы и вовсе осел на землю.  
  
— О Боги, мальчик мой. Как же так?  
  
На грохот двери в коридор выскочил Ричард и, заметив состояние мужчины, подлетел к Харту.  
  
— Мистер, вам нельзя перенапрягаться. Ваше состояние нестабильно.  
  
— Где Эггзи? — отбросил руку врача Харт, уставившись на меня.  
  
Я выдохнул, еле усмиряя гнев, и сказал.  
  
— Он сегодня наглотался таблеток, но все обошлось. Сейчас он восстанавливается.  
  
Я развернулся к палате Эггзи, открыл дверь и застыл. Прямо на моих глазах мальчик тянулся к шприцам с морфием.  
  
Мое сердце пропустило удар, и я ворвался внутрь.  
  
Но я не успел остановить его.


	9. Еще одна неожиданность

**Мерлин.  
**  
На моих глазах двое мужчин влетают в палату в попытке остановить мальчика от очередного безумного поступка.  
  
Джон не успевает.  
  
Успевает Харт.  
  
Он выхватывает из рук мальчишки шприц и отшвыривает его в сторону.  
  
— Гарри? — раздается неверяще облегченное, — Гарри, я знал, что если у меня получится, то я снова тебя увижу.  
  
В ответ на эти слова у Харта подкашиваются ноги, и он почти падает на стоящий около кровати стул. Его передергивает, дрожь прошивает все его тело, когда он поднимает свою голову и смотрит на Эггзи своим единственным уцелевшим глазом.  
  
— Мой мальчик, зачем же ты… Господи, — я ярко видел, что Харт едва себя сдерживает, чтобы не сорваться. Он яро кусал губы и держался за руки Эггзи, как утопающий за соломинку, — Прости меня, это все я виноват.  
  
— Гарри, — Гэри неверяще смотрит на их сцепленные руки, а потом переводит взгляд на Харта, — Это правда ты? — в его глазах скапливаются слезы, — Гарри Харт, это ведь, действительно, ты!  
  
Мальчик вырывает свои руки и бросается прямо на мужчину.  
  
Джон кидается ему помочь, ведь мальчик еще довольно ослаблен, но я успеваю остановить Дока, хватая того за локоть. Получив в ответ недоуменный взгляд, я киваю на парочку на кровати.  
  
Гарри, довольно быстро среагировавший на манипуляции мальчика, успел подскочить и заключить того в свои объятия. Эггзи даже не сопротивлялся. Он уткнулся в рубашку Гарри, удерживая его в капкане своих рук, и тихо выдохнул.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Гарри.  
  
Моя челюсть с грохотом упала на пол. Ничего себе поворот!  
  
Док, заметив напрягшуюся спину Харта, хотел было вырваться из моего захвата, но я ему не позволил их прерывать. Потому что и минуты не прошло, как Гарри отодвинул от своей груди лицо Эггзи и стал покрывать его легкими поцелуями.  
  
— Боже… Мальчик мой… Родной, — шептали его губы, параллельно оставляя на раскрасневшемся лице Гэри мимолетные поцелуи.  
  
Глаза мальчика сияли так ярко, как я уже и не надеялся их увидеть. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям я, держа оторопевшего от подобной картины доктора, за локоток выволок его из палаты, и закрыл за нами дверь.  
  
Как только мы оказались вне зоны слышимости занятой друг другом парочки, с Дока словно сняли оцепенение, и он, вырвавшись из моих рук, развернулся, сверкая красными от гнева глазами.  
  
— Я жду объяснений, Мерлин! — прошипел он мне в лицо, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Пройдем в мой кабинет, я тебе все объясню. Поверь, это не все потрясения для тебя на сегодняшний день.  
  
— Да неужели? — скептически отозвался Джон, но заметив, что я и не думаю улыбаться, задумчиво затих.  
  
Когда я уселся в кабинете, не зная с чего бы мне начать, Джон мерил шагами комнату, еле сдерживая то и дело слетавшие с языка ругательства.  
  
 — Ублюдок… Засранец….Это ж надо было молчать столько времени.  
  
Спустя пару минут, когда ругательства посыпались уже и в мой адрес, я не выдержал и крикнул.  
  
— Док! Сядьте на стул и успокойтесь! Сейчас же.  
  
Джон, зло выдохнув, опустился на стул и воззрился на меня, ожидая объяснений.  
  
— Во-первых, в свое оправдание хочу сказать, что о том, что мистер Харт жив, я узнал только вчера вечером. На нашу систему было нанесено внезапное нападение. Рушили блоки, скачивали информацию…  
  
— Ха, хочешь сказать, что Харт решил взломать систему собственного агентства? Зачем это ему, скажи на милость?  
  
— Наше агентство ранее располагалось совершенно в другом месте. Видимо, когда Харт не обнаружил нас там, он решил воспользоваться мировой паутиной. Но, понимаешь ли, Гарри хоть и умен, но с компьютерами не владеет на таком же уровне, как я.  
  
— И тем не менее он нас нашел. Я прав?  
  
— Нас нашел не он.  
  
— И кто же интересно этот гений? — ехидно спросили меня.  
  
Я застучал по клавишам, выводя на большой экран последнюю сводку новостей.  
  
Милая девушка стояла на фоне Бейкер-стрит и ровным, хорошо поставленным голосом говорила.  
  
— Знаменитый детектив Шерлок Холмс, гроза преступного мира и головная боль Скотланд-Ярда оказался жив! По полученным нами данным самоубийство великого гения было инсценировкой, которая…  
  
Далее я уже не слушал, сосредоточив свой взгляд на застывшем Джоне. Я, признать по правде, опасался реакции доктора, на подобные новости. Поэтому, когда тот повернулся ко мне с убийственно спокойным выражением на лице, по спине невольно пробежали мурашки.  
  
— Значит вот кто взломал вашу систему. Не удивительно, — ухмыльнулся доктор, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
  
Мне стало жутко. Передо мной сидела кукла, из которой выкачали все эмоции до единой. От эмоциональности Дока не осталось и следа. Словно он перегорел.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил я его слова, — Шерлок Холмс эти два года выполнял операции по зачистке различных преступных группировок, которые Мориарти распространил по всему миру. В одной из последних он обнаружил заложника, которого террористы спутали с одним из политиков и пытались выкачивать из того информацию. Этим пленником, как ты мог догадаться, был Гарри. Он лишился всех своих электронных девайсов и не мог связаться с нами или каким-то образом подать знак. Когда его обнаружил Шерлок, он уже мало чем походил на привычного мне агента. Пытки растянувшиеся на полгода не сломали его, но он уже находился на грани, еще пара дней он был бы действительно мертв, если бы не Холмс. Он вытащил Гарри из этого ужаса, и они на пару довольно быстро провели дальнейшие операции зачистки. Более того, Гарри уговорил Шерлока помочь ему вернуться в Кингсман. Шерлок взломал нашу сеть и внедрил мне зашифрованное послание от Гарри. Его опознавательный номер. И уже на следующее утро Харт был здесь. Вот собственно и все.  
  
— Занятно, — так же безэмоционально отозвался Джон со своего места, — А я-то думал, какая у него могла быть причина, чтобы инсценировать свое самоубийство? А он оказывается решил поразвлечься. Вот оно как.  
  
Джон встал со своего места и уже собрался было выходить, как я его окликнул.  
  
— Джон, он не знает, что ты сейчас состоишь в штате Кингсман. Если хочешь, он и не узнает.  
  
— Он узнает Мерлин. Если ему это за чем-нибудь будет нужно, он узнает, — невесело улыбнулся Док, — Хотя я сомневаюсь, что я ему когда-нибудь еще понадоблюсь. А так было бы весело, — он натянуто улыбнулся, — Великий Шерлок Холмс потерял своего никудышного блоггера. Сплошной каламбур.  
  
Сказав это, Док вышел за дверь.  
  
Эх, Джон, Джон. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что твой детектив оставил тебя без присмотра? Просто так агенты МИ- 6 не появляются. А уж про правительство, во главе со старшим Холмсом, который до сих пор не оставляет попыток тебя найти, я вообще молчу.  
  
Но ты прав. Понаблюдать за деятельностью детектива, который еще и не в курсе твоего исчезновения, должно быть довольно занятно.  
  
Я крутанулся на стуле и включил экран. Быстро найдя по камерам заносчивого детектива, я протянул к себе поближе корзиночку с печеньем, поставил чайник и приготовился смотреть.  
  
Как же поведет себя знаменитый Шерлок Холмс, когда обнаружит пропажу?


	10. Гений?

**Майкрофт.  
**  
— Ты идиот, Майкрофт! Жирная, толстая задница, которая способна думать только о пончиках! Тебе доверились, а ты!  
  
Возмущению Шерлока не было предела, он метался по моему кабинету, сыпал проклятиями. Хорошо хоть еще ничего ничего бить не собирался. Но тот, словно прочитав мои, мысли схватил дорогущую вазу из династии Цинь и с маниакальным удовольствием разбил ее, повернувшись ко мне, ожидая реакции.  
  
— Шерлок, твое детское желание насолить мне, не поможет решить проблему.  
  
— Да, неужели? Это как раз очень помогает, — он схватился за очередной предмет интерьера, — Это помогает мне себя сдерживать и не придушить тебя прямо сейчас!  
  
Бабах!  
  
В кабинет вошла потревоженная шумом Антея, но, только заметив Шерлока, немедленно ретировалась.  
  
— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — начал брат, — Зная тебя, могу предположить, что ты приставил к Джону надлежащую охрану. Так кто же это был? Кто из твоих «специалистов» упустил Джона из виду?  
  
Я только собрался открыть рот, как он меня перебил.  
  
— Хотя можешь не говорить! Я знаю. Это была Розамунд Морстен. Да? Я прав?  
  
Дождавшись моего кивка, он продолжил.  
  
— Смею предположить, что ты выбрал эту блондинку, в надежде, что она сможет увлечь Джона. Но вот ты никак не ожидал, что эта швабра сама увлечется. Не так ли? Не удивлюсь, что со свойственным ей напором, она тут же пошла в атаку. Возможно, Джону это могло льстить по началу, но он не тот человек, который любит, когда его свободу ограничивают.  
  
— Да, Шерлок, ты абсолютно прав, — решив поскорее закончить этот наплыв дедукции, затараторил я, — Джон обманул мисс Морстен, подбив персонал больницы ему помочь. А она как влюбленная дурочка наивно во все поверила.  
  
— Это я уже и без тебя понял, Майкрофт, — как-то неожиданно для него устало отозвался Шерлок.  
  
— Но неужели ты не мог за ним проследить? — вдруг Шерлок заговорил тише, — Он же не стал бы ничего с собой делать, правда? — в его глазах читалась мольба. Казалось, он хочет услышать опровержение, заверение, что ничего подобного Джону и в голову не могло бы прийти, но я молчал.  
  
— Майк, только не говори, что Джон… — Шерлок не посмел продолжить.  
  
— Лично мной было предотвращено две попытки самоубийства, брат. Первый раз был почти сразу после твоего «падения». Я застал его с Браунингом около виска на кладбище. Второй был месяц спустя в вашей квартире. Мисс Морстен, остановила его третью попытку. Это было уже спустя почти полтора года. Он тогда сильно напился, не осознавал, что творил, видимо пытаясь отвадить от себя Розамунд. Но ему повезло, что она оказалась рядом.  
  
— Мне нужны записи с камер наблюдения, — сглотнув, проговорил Шерлок, — Я все перерыл, но не могу найти его! Нигде! — воскликнул брат, в голосе которого начали проскальзывать панические нотки, — Да, если бы я знал это раньше….  
  
— Ты бы не смог вернуться, Шерлок, — оборвал его я, — Если бы я доложил тебе о его исчезновении, ты бы мчался сюда, наплевав на осторожность.  
  
— Это случилось, когда я был в Китае, да? Когда ты мне впервые написал. Черт, я ведь еще тогда заподозрил неладное, — Шерлок упал в кресло, обеспокоенно потирая виски.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил я, — Но не уверен, что камеры тебе помогут, Шерлок. Я полгода над ними маюсь и никак не пойму в чем дело. Его словно стерли с них. Никаких зацепок, никаких улик. Могу сказать только, что в этом поработал очень и очень талантливый специалист. Но мне никто не приходит в голову. Это должен быть гений компьютерной техники, который способен пройти через высший доступ.  
  
Шерлок на моих последних словах напрягся и еще сильнее задумался.  
  
— Хочешь сказать в этом замешан мощный программист?  
  
— Не просто программист. Гений. Я думаю даже тебе с ним было бы сложно справиться. Ведь он в течение очень короткого промежутка времени смог зачистить все так, что даже к звукам не придерешься!  
  
Шерлок на моих последних словах встал, взмахнув полами пальто и быстро направился к выходу.  
  
— Шерлок! — окликнул я его, когда он стоял уже в дверях, — Куда ты собрался?  
  
Он обернулся и, ухмыльнувшись мне своей фирменной улыбкой, ответил.  
  
— Навестить твоего компьютерного гения, братец. Спасибо за подсказку.  
  
Он мне подмигнул и выскочил за дверь.  
  
Я видел, что он храбрился, но мне и самому хотелось верить в лучшее.  
  
Что ж, будем надеяться, что он его найдет. А то со всеми этими поисками и переживаниями я даже сам немного поседел.


	11. Я ведь уже говорил?

**Мерлин.**  
  
Ну, я же говорил? Говорил!  
  
Поэтому ничего удивительного, что нас снова попытались взломать. Хорошо, что я заранее почистил штаб сотрудников, чтобы там нельзя было обнаружить Джона. Ведь взломщик по имени Шерлок, делая очередную попытку влезть в мой компьютер, имел цель именно к этим данным.  
  
Ничего не обнаружив, детектив решил навестить меня лично. Не знаю, как он здесь оказался, но что-то мне подсказывало, что без помощи Гарри не обошлось.  
  
Метая глазами молнии, гений стоял прямо передо мной, пока я со спокойствием удава поедал привезенное Перси печенье. С шоколадом, между прочим.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь? — на очередной его рык ушел я в глухую несознанку.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем! Точнее о ком! Он находится здесь! Я знаю это! — все громче и громче с каждым предложением орал мне в лицо Шерлок.  
  
Я даже волноваться начал, что тот перейдет на ультразвук.  
  
Но я был нем как рыба.  
  
— Ты думаешь, если ты мне не скажешь, я его не найду? Да я всю вашу контору по кирпичикам разложу, но найду своего Джона.  
  
Я аж чаем поперхнулся.  
  
— Своего Джона? — повторил я за ним с интересом, но тот, словно не поняв причину моего веселья, лишь отчаяннее закивал головой. Не вынеся подобной наивности, я расхохотался.  
  
Стоящий передо мной Шерлок стал от злости покрываться ярко-красными пятнами. Но потом, словно как-то стухнув, опустился на стул и обреченно выдохнул.  
  
— Он хоть жив? — на меня взглянули знакомые до боли глаза, которые были у Эггзи когда-то. Поэтому я разом заткнулся. А потом, немного погодя, кивнул.  
  
Шерлок после моего кивка резко выдохнул, словно все это время он задерживал дыхание, и несмело улыбнулся.  
  
— Хорошо. Это самое главное, — детектив поднялся с места, и развернулся.  
  
— Уже уходишь? — бросил я ему вслед, — А как же разнести это здание по кирпичику?  
  
— Он ведь знает, что я жив не так ли?  
  
Я опять кивнул.  
  
— А если я правильно рассудил по твоему поведению, то он не хочет меня видеть. Мне нет смысла навязываться, если я ему больше не нужен.  
  
Не успел я его остановить, и сказать, что это не так, как в координаторскую влетел вихрь, под именем Эггзи. Он быстро сбил с ног детектива и, не давая тому даже шанса дать отпор, начал яростно колотить его.  
  
— ТЫ!!! Два года притворялся мертвым! Ты хоть представляешь, что он пережил? — Эггзи бил наотмашь, даже не целясь, — Да ты, сукин сын!!!  
  
На этих словах в комнату ворвались еще двое: Гарри и Джон.  
  
Гарри еле оттащил сопротивляющегося Эггзи, Док же моментально подлетел к Шерлоку.  
  
— Джон, — прохрипел тот, делая попытку встать, — Извини, я… Так было надо.  
  
Но Джону, на мой взгляд, все эти слова были не нужны. На лице было написано такое неприкрытое беспокойство, он с такой заботой потянулся к рассеченной младшим Анвином губе, что сомнений не оставалось. Простил. Как только увидел его, сразу простил.  
  
Не без помощи доктора, детектив смог подняться на ноги. Я же от открывшейся картины рвано выдохнул.  
  
Вся белая рубашка Холмса была окрашена в кроваво-алый. Джон, заметив мои округлившиеся глаза, взглядом спросил, мол в чем дело. Когда я указал на спину детектива, он испуганно вскрикнул.  
  
— Шерлок, откуда?  
  
Детектив недовольно скосив взгляд на свою спину, нехотя отозвался,   
  
— Последствия моего отсутствия.  
  
— Срочно в лазарет! — тут же засуетился Джон, — Тебя надо обработать.  
  
— Да ладно, это пустяки.  
  
— Шерлок, — серьезно посмотрел на гения Док, — Только идиот спорит со своим врачом, верно?  
  
На лице детектива после этих слов расцвела счастливая улыбка и он ответил.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Вот такой большой, шумной компанией они и покинули координаторскую.  
  
Да, боюсь представить, что тут начнется, когда к нам присоединится еще и этот гений. А сомнений в том, что он присоединится не было никаких. Ведь Джон ясно мне дал понять, что уходить он не собирается. А Шерлок… А что Шерлок? Можно подумать он сможет оставить теперь своего доктора без присмотра.  
  
Ох, и гремучая смесь получится, однако.  
  
Улыбнувшись таким своим мыслям, я снова уселся на свое место и захрустел печенькой.  
  
Я ведь уже говорил? С шоколадом.


	12. Склероз

_Маленькое дополнение, объясняющее почему все-таки Майкрофт был не в курсе._

  
**Майкрофт.**  
  
Я сидел, удобно расположившись на мягком диване, и спокойно попивал чай.  
  
— Лиззи, я тут недавно открыл для себя кое-что новое в вашем королевстве.  
  
— Да? — удивленно захлопали глазками мне в ответ, — И что же это такое?  
  
— Мой брат после той масштабной операции по зачистке группировок Мориарти… Помните ее? Совершенно случайно наткнулся на секретную организации под названием Кингсман. Он на пару со своим мужем теперь там работает. Вам это название ни о чем не говорит?  
  
— Как не говорит? Конечно, говорит. Это же специально созданная мной в молодости сеть, которая имеет несколько баз по всему миру. Разве для тебя это новости?  
  
— Представьте себе, — как можно мягче отозвался я, чтобы не выдавать своего удивления.  
  
Несколько баз по всему миру? Она не шутит?  
  
Королева потянулась к подносу с пирожными и, выбрав среди них белое безе с кремом, откусила от него кусочек и улыбнулась.  
  
— Как нехорошо получилось, — вздохнула она и добавила, — Ну, ничего не поделаешь, милый, возраст берет свое. Склероз, — шутливо отозвалась она, отвалившись на спинку дивана и жмурясь от удовольствия.  
  
Мда… Оставалось надеяться, что это была первая и последняя вещь, о которой я был не в курсе в этой стране.  
  
А то такими темпами и облысеть недолго.


End file.
